


Death and the Daedalus

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daedalus Variations, Drabble, Episode: s05e04 The Daedalus Variations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team found on board the Daedalus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and the Daedalus

The first time the Daedalus dropped into a new reality, John spent ten minutes trying to hail Atlantis while Rodney studied the data and Teyla searched the ship's log. Ronon found no food or water. There was no good news.

The last jump, everyone was so weak with hunger and cold that only one shot from Ronon's gun killed him, and then Teyla. John covered their bodies like they were sleeping. He'd stunned Rodney earlier and touched his face now, feeling regret and sorrow, but at the end he was more afraid of Rodney waking than of pulling the trigger.


End file.
